creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Frown
I lived in a little neighborhood not too far from a big city. I guess you could say there were about twenty houses in this settlement. We lived about twenty miles from Chicago, in this snowy area surrounded by woods. I and my childhood friend used to play out in the woods. We usually did some kid stuff, play tag and hide n' seek, stuff like that. There was nothing strange about these woods; there were no spirits or the like in the forest. However, one particularly odd thing about my house is the fact that I felt incredibly uneasy when entering our basement. Whenever I left my house it was almost like a weight was lifted from my chest. I guess you could say our house was pretty old, probably built around the 40's. The previous owners never complained about anything spooky or scary happening. Sometimes I would feel like I was being watched when I was down there. I hesitated when I was sent by my parents to retrieve something from the basement. Since our house was not very big, I was forced to play video games down there. Sometimes, video games would temporarily relieve me from the weird feeling. As soon as I turned off the television I would immediately dart out of there and shut then lock the door. My parents went off to dinner one particularly dark, cloudy Saturday. I was an only child and not afraid to stay at home, as long as I did not go into that damned basement. Clearly, my parents must've been having a good time, since they did not get back from the trip until about 11 p.m. I was doing the usual business, watching TV, playing my Gameboy Advanced, and taking frequent, short naps. That's when I heard it. The knob of the basement door was being fondled, like someone was rotating it. I became absolutely paralyzed. My original fear of the basement, with the addition of the fact that the house was secured, immediately took its effect and I was instilled with fear. Not to mention the fact that I was already paranoid of quite a few things. The knob rotated for about ten seconds. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I was eight at the time, so I wasn't aware of ghosts, spirits, demons etc. I thought someone was trying to break into my house, but who would break into a tiny house that had a huge wooden fence on three sides? Then I remembered that there were no entrances or exits in the basement, and then I got even more freaked out. After it stopped for a good twenty minutes, I decided to be brave and courageous and ask if anyone was in there. No one answered me, so I knew that for sure no one could be in here. I put my ear to the door for some ten seconds. Then, all of a sudden, an incredibly strong and loud bang came from the door. I jumped back, hit my head on a painting pretty hard and caused it to fall down and break, making me think someone was behind me. I ran out of my house, screaming. I ran towards my friend's house. I banged on the door and said, "Please let me in, someone's robbing my house!" My friend answered and he let me in, I was so glad to be out of that house. At this point I was crying, my friend's parents were asking what had happened, and I said someone was robbing my house. They called my police, and then my parents. Once my police and my parents got home, my friend's parents escorted me to my house. The police did a thorough search of the house, nothing was found... Eight months later, I nearly forgot about the ordeal and was in the basement now and then. Although my original fear kept me from going in too often, I usually mustered up the courage to walk in. My parents were fast asleep in the other side of the house, and I was in the basement watching television. I always kept the door open, just so I wouldn't feel overly-confined. Then, my door suddenly slammed shut and I could hear the lock click. I tried to scream, but I couldn't, I was too scared. The lights were still on, so I could see whatever the fuck slammed the door. Then, at that very moment, I saw it. The fucking thing of nightmares. This thing was sitting behind a few old boxes a good five feet away from me. I was so close I could hear it breathing. I was still frozen, but I could make out its features. It had two shiny orange eyes, with stained blood below them. Its teeth were chipped, jagged, and sharp. Its fingernails were long and pointy. It had very long arms, but stubby legs. I could smell it from right there, it was horrendous. The tone of its skin was light brown. But what really startled me most, was its frown. It was frowning at me the whole time I stared at it. Suddenly, it slowly reached out to my face, then, I screamed really loud and I could hear footsteps scurry from outside. My parents opened the door, and relief washed over me in an awesome way. And just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. I was sobbing for an hour straight while my mother was holding me tight in her arms and my father called the police once again. Similar experiences had happened in that house, although I've only shared it with really close friends. The same creature, same place, and same time in the basement. It always had that fucking startling frown. It bothered me thinking about it, and I'm having a little trouble typing this right now. Only after years of persuasion, my parents finally gave into buying a new house. This relieved me so much. I could not stand that stupid house. Although some strange things also happened in the new house, none were in comparison to my previous one. Until, about a year after we moved in, I was sitting in the living room watching South Park. Both of my parents were at work and I did not have a babysitter. I was just sitting there, then I noticed one of the pillows on the adjacent couch shifted. I thought nothing of it, I hardly noticed it. Then, suddenly the pillow went flying across the room, knocking some vases onto the ground and shattering them. At this point I couldn't make up a decision. It was either get the fuck out of this house or face whatever had flung that pillow. I stood up, grabbed a flashlight and shined it at the couch. Then, my childhood experiences all came back. That fucking thing was there now, and again, I was frozen. Now that I could shine the flashlight to its face, I could see its face with much greater detail. How I wish I would have never fucking done that. Its face was rotting, writhing in maggots and the rotten tissue was shifting. The same fucking frown... It was terrifying. I ran to the bathroom, turned on the light and locked myself in there. I sat there in the corner, rocking myself back and forth and muttering, "Please go away, please go away, please go away." I didn't have a watch, but I could tell a good hour and a half went by. Nothing strange happened again, so I finally opened the door. I got on the floor, crouching and peeking into the living room. Again, I shined the flashlight at the couch and nothing was there. Then, to the left, where the wall ended, its head suddenly popped out and I could see the same frown. It was so startling. Then, the door opened, the creature vanished, and my parents walked in. Again, I was crying, and my parents moved to ANOTHER house. This is finally where everything stopped. I was traumatized by both events, but after a year of meditating, relaxing, and talking about my problems to my friends, I finally forgot about everything. A few years passed, and now I am nineteen. My colleagues know about this story, so they want to explore my old house. The one with the basement. As I approached the house, the uneasy feeling hit me like a rock. Again, I hesitated to open the door. As soon as I opened it, I could see the basement door was slightly open. Then, when I shined the flashlight, I saw the same face. But the old, terrifying frown slowly turned into an eerie, twisted smile... Category:Monsters